Fairy Tail Booty
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: After completing a dangerous S class mission; Natsu stumbles upon a treasure trove of booty...but will he be able to hold back once Erza challenges him? Requested by EmilyLovesManga.


**A/N: This is a request from "EmilyLovesManga" I really hope you like it!**

"WOOHOO!" Natsu screamed into the air, his fists shooting through the sky with it. "That's another one down for the mages of Fairy Tail!" The young dragon slayer grinned, his gaze turning to his only companion on this mission.

"Yes, it is." Erza returned his grin, minus his overzealous enthusiasm of course. She and Natsu had just completed a special S class mission out in the wilderness. The target had been the notorious Highway Man and his band of goons. Normally a great risk for a pair of mages, the baddies were nothing when faced with the combined might of dragon slayer and knight!

Their special mission now completed, the two had received their reward, a map detailing the location of the Highway Man's booty.

"I think we're almost there." Erza said as she gazed down at the map. They had been walking some time so the knight was glad that she had exquiped her armor some time ago…although Natsu's staring was starting to get on her nerves.

"Natsu!" She barked at him, his round eyes moving up from her bouncing bosom. "Eyes front." The knight motioned forwards. Sometimes it was hard being alone with Natsu…

"Right." Blushing, the dragon slayer tried to make her forget his valley gazing by answering her earlier statement.

"You think so?" Natsu couldn't help questioning her, not remembering who he was talking to.

Fire seemingly flaring up out of nowhere to engulf the knight, her head seemed bigger than the sky as she screamed at him. "OF COURSE I THINK SO!"

"WAHHH! Okay! Okay!" The frightened dragon slayer cried, tears of terror rolling down his cheeks before her fiery rage.

"Good." She smiled happily. "I'm glad we're agreed on that." And just like that, the fires disappearing, she stepped past the fallen mage, going about her way as if nothing had happened.

"And I thought Lucy could be scary…" The man muttered under his breath. "Hey! Wait up!" he called after her as he got up and ran after the fearsome woman.

Continuing onward for some time, the pair eventually found their way to a small hill, a large hole sticking out of its slopped side.

"Hmm…" Erza looked back and forth between the map and the hole, her eyes trying to decide if they were truly at the correct spot of the treasure or not.

Walking up beside her, Natsu looked down at the map, immediately recognizing that there was an exact drawing of the hole they had found on the map. His face paled. "Erza?" He tried to get her attention.

"Hold on, Natsu!" The scarlet knight barked. "I need to be sure this is the right spot!"

Giving the woman a pitiful expression, the man decided he'd be better off going in first, rather than waiting for his silly companion to make up her mind. Erza was certainly one of the smartest people around,

"Huh? Natsu!" Erza called after the man, but he was already wiggling his way into the hole, the angle though wasn't the best, and it wasn't long until Natsu had gotten himself stuck at his waist, his ass sticking straight up in the air.

"Agh! Erza!" He bellowed from inside the hole. "Would you put that stupid map down and give me a push?! I think I'm stuck!" His legs started kicking at the ground as he struggled to push himself in.

"Oh?" Peeking down from the map, Erza couldn't help noticing just how nice a butt Natsu had. _Oh…my…_ Her brown orbs scanning over his firm ass, the scarlet beauty had a devilish thought. _What I would give to get my hands on his hot buns…_

Folding the map up and stuffing it into her skirt pocket, Erza leaned down close to her friend; ready to offer him some assistance. "Natsu?" She called down to him. "Are you sure you want me to help? It may get a little rough up here!"

"Gah!" The man twisted himself around some more, his foot shooting up; he missed kicking her in one of her huge boob by a hair.

 _Phew! That was a close one!_ Erza breathed a sigh of relief as he settled back down again. _He nearly bashed me back into an A cup!_

"Just…" He sighed in exhaustion. "Do whatever you need to do." The dragon slayer gave in to her offer. The poor man really had no idea what he had given her permission to do.

"Alright…" Erza grinned widely, raising her hands up, wiggling her fingers manically.

"Huh? Why did you say it like tha-!" Natsu let out a sudden scream as Erza planted her fingers firmly on his ass, squeezing his strong flesh through the thin fabric of his pants.

 _Aww…man! He has a nice one!_ Titania couldn't help letting her tongue hang out the side of her mouth as she massaged his sweet cheeks, not really putting much effort into pushing him as much as pushing the flesh of his cheeks in.

"Oh! Erza!" Natsu yelled up at her from inside the hole. "What are you doing up there?!"

A grin still on her face, the scarlet woman eased him into the hole a little, giving him more leeway to pull himself in, not that she relented in her fun at all, her palms still cupped that sweet bum of his like the pair of buns that it was!

"Ah! Ohhhahh!" Natsu's strangled screams seemed closer to moans the longer Erza groped him, gently running her hands over his firm little bum; she could feel him slipping away, his legs now lifting up off of the ground.

 _I guess all good things must come to an end…_ The knight sighed as Natsu's firm bum slipped into the hole, as it was leaving her though, she gave it a parting slap, her open palm smacking his cheek loudly.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" His angry voice came up out of the hole, making the woman giggle.

"Heheheheh! I doubt he'll forget that anytime soon." Stepping forward, she hoped her entry would be smoother than his. At least she would have someone on the other side to grab her arms. "Watch out, Natsu! I'm coming in!" She barked.

After checking to make sure nothing was a miss behind her, the girl slid into the hole.

"Oohmph!" Erza felt her breath get caught in her chest as she entered the strange hole, her body not getting much further than Natsu's did before she found herself getting a little wedged.

"Gah!" The woman started to pull herself free, not realizing the effect on her blouse that the tightness of the hole was having.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu, meanwhile was laughing his well massaged little ass off on the other side of the cave they were now in, his eyes closed, it was really some sweet justice seeing Titania get stuck after how much trouble she had given him when he did.

"Yeah, yeah!" The woman held out her arms. "Would you quit laughing and give me a hand? I would like to get out of here before it gets too late to eat. I'm starving!"

"Hehehehehhh…" Finally calming down, the man took her hands and started pulling; his muscles bulging as he slowly pulled her into the cave.

"Uh…HUH!" Looking down, Erza suddenly noticed what the cave was doing to her blouse! The more she was pulled through the tight space; the lower down her blouse came. Already her huge breasts were pushing up and out of the top, her milky flesh being enough of a sight to shut down any man's brain. Luckily though, Natsu was yet to notice her oncoming wardrobe malfunction.

"Na…Natsu! Wait! Stop pulling!" Erza screamed, watching her bouncy melons popping more and more out of her blouse each time he pulled her further into the cave. If he pulled her any harder they would be on her chin!

"Just shut up and let me pull!" The man closed his eyes and yanked one last time, not at all paying attention to the girl's screams of protest as he pulled her the rest of the way in.

"NATSU NO!" 'POP!' 'POP!' 'POP!'

As annoying as it was exquiping a bra…Erza wished she had gone through the trouble today…

The sudden sound of buttons being burst made the young dragon slayer open his eyes; and open them he did! "Erza…" His mouth hanging open, the man couldn't help a trail of drool leaking out of his lips as he stared at Erza's disrobing.

'BOING! BOING!' Erza's huge boobies bounced out of her blouse, as the buttons gave way, each white globe being capped by a small dark pink nipple. "Oh, yeah…Erza…" He groaned with lust, his eyes following every bounce and jiggle of her massive melons, memorizing the girl's assets for many long nights to come. _So that's why they call her Titania…_ His perverted mind chuckled.

"Natsu…" Her eyes growing dark, Erza shook as she got to her feet. _He saw them! Natsu saw my…my…_ While the man was still distracted by her bouncing rack, Erza made her way towards him. "Natsu…"

'WHAM!' She knocked him flat on his back, his eyes rolling up with him, the sight of her free range melons leaving him for good.

"Hmmph!" Closing the buttons on her blouse once more, the knight stepped around the perverted man, not wanting to give him another sneak peek up her skirt by walking over him.

It took a minute for the dragon slayer to wake up after his…happy moment, his eyes slowly opening again. "Ugh…Oh! Erza!" Jumping to his feet, he quickly tried to catch up with the knight, there being only one way she could have gone.

Not having a light, he used his magic to light the way. "Erza!" He called after her, but not getting a reply. "Erza!" He called again, this time though, he could hear a faint munching further down the path. _What the hell?_ He thought.

Getting closer to the noise now, he shone his light on the source. "ERZA!?" His mouth agape, Natsu couldn't help getting annoyed with what he found…or what his companion had found.

"Ohmph! Hey, Natsu!" Erza smiled at him, her mouth full of candy. "What's up?"

"What's up?!" He yelled back her words to her. "What happened here? What happened to the reward?!" Looking around the end of the cave, all the pink haired mage could see were dozens upon dozens of candy wrappers, chocolate bar wrappers, and empty boxes of sweets scattered around.

"Erza…" He looked straight at her, the woman happily sucking her fingers. "Did you eat our reward?"

Getting up off the ground from where she was lying, the scarlet woman straightened herself before nodding happily.

"But…" Natsu's eyes became filled with tears. "I would have wanted some…" He looked around for any sweets she might have missed, but no luck; she had gotten them all…

"Oh, well. Finders, keepers, losers, weepers." She patted the man on the shoulder as she wobbled past him, her belly being a little larger than usual being filled with so many sweet treats.

"Erza!" He called after her angrily, not really knowing what she could do to fix the situation. "What about my reward?!"

"Hey!" She waved back at him. "You already got a reward, remember?" She teased him. "I don't think many men would have forgotten what you got to see so quickly!"

Natsu could only lower his eyes as a dark blush coated his cheeks. _Fuck…_ He thought, the memory of her wobbling marshmallows returning to him. _She's right…_

The way back towards the hole was long and dull. Erza was about ten feet ahead of Natsu, a content smile still spread across her red lips, she didn't realize how much of a show her big bubble bum was giving the man trailing behind her, his eyes now glued to her ass.

 _Man…Did Erza's bum always look that big?..._ Natsu couldn't help the perverted thought that crossed his mind. The girl had eaten a lot of candy, her body now seemingly bigger because of it., not fat so much as just her curves seemed bigger…sexier… He felt his mind wandering down a dark alley.

"Heh…" Natsu grinned. He had an idea about how their exit was going to go…and he was really looking forward to it…

"You say something, Natsu?" Erza cocked her head back as she spoke, wondering what he had said.

"Oh!" He held the back of his head sheepishly. "Nothing! Just wishing I had, had some candy."

"I bet." The girl turned back again. "And I'm wishing you hadn't seen my boobs."

"Heheheh…" Natsu chuckled to himself. "I'm not…"

Arriving back at the cave's exit, Erza climbed up into the hole. Seeing Natsu finally arrive behind her, the scarlet knight gave him a firm warning. "Now, no funny business; got it?" She waved her finger at him. She didn't like going in first the way she was dressed. _No doubt the little perv is going to be looking up my skirt…_ But she had no choice. The last thing she wanted was to flash him her rack again. He'd seen enough of her melons to last a lifetime!

"Pueh!" He scoffed at her, looking away from her childish scolding. "Don't worry about it."

"Hmm…" Deciding not to press the issue further, Erza climbed up into the hole.

Her head sticking out the other side, Erza then brought her arms up, and hooking her hands onto either side of the hole, she pulled herself as hard as she could, but despite her best efforts…she was stuck…again. "Ah, shit…" She muttered, feeling her legs wiggling on the inside of the cave. She was going to have to ask for Natsu's help, and considering how she had acted when in his position, she could only expect the worst from the man.

Meanwhile, on the inside of the cave, Natsu Dragneel was held captive by the sight of Erza's wiggling bubble bum, the soft flesh jiggling in her panties with her every kick. His mouth slowly opening, he could already feel his cock growing hard in his shorts. _I would give anything for her to get stuck here…_

"Ummm…Natsu?" Erza meekly called over to him, granting his wish. "Do you think you could give me a boost?" She hoped he'd be merciful.

"Oh!" His indignant reply hit her ears. "So now you want MY help! After feeling me up, hitting me, and stealing my half of the reward!"

"Again!" The woman rolled her eyes in his direction. "I don't know what you're complaining about! You wouldn't get a better show at a strip club! Now stop complaining and help me get out of here!" Her hair moving into her eyes, she had to shake it free while she waited for him to respond.

 _Feel me up when I'm helpless…I'll show you…Titania…_

Erza's wait was soon ended by the feeling of a pair of hands cupping her buttocks, her pale cheeks being immediately groped by Natsu's calloused hands.

"Agh! Hey! You pervert! Let me go!" Erza tried to kick at him, but the man was safely between her legs, catching each of her thighs under his arms, keeping them from interfering with his fun.

"It's okay, Erza…" He grinned. "I'm just helping…" Lifting up her skirt, he feasted his eyes on her perfectly round bum, letting her creamy cheeks sink into his memory.

Titania's eyes popped wide open at the feeling of her skirt being pulled up, her modesty being robbed from her like the candy she had taken from Natsu. "Natsu! You put my skirt down right now! Stop staring at my butt!"

"What's that?!" Natsu chuckled, his hands sinking into the soft flesh of her bum, kneading her cheeks like bread dough. "I can't hear you so well. You'll have to speak up!"

"Ergh…" Erza bore her teeth down at him. She felt so violated! His hands moving across her heavenly bum, she could feel his every movement as he groped her. "Natsu!" She yelled, her face as pink as a rose. "I said, stop-Ahh!" Her order was suddenly cut off by Natsu's open hand.

'Smack!' Bringing it down on her pale cheek, he slapped her bum, causing the firm flesh to bounce in his grip, bringing a smile to both of their faces.

"Natsu…" Erza moaned at the sensation. Her body seemed to grow hotter when he had hit her, her cheeks growing darker, she could feel the space between her legs getting damp.

'Smack! Smack! Smack!' He paddled her juicy bum three more times, making her cheeks glow a hot pink. "Oh, yeah…" He groaned inwardly as he watched her beautiful bum bounce with the vibrations of his smacks. His payback on the greedy knight seemed to be well worth the beating she would give him once she was free.

Watching her ass cheeks settle down once more, Natsu was about to bring his hand down for a fifth spanking when he noticed that her thighs were growing damp. "What the…" Leaning down, he realized that it wasn't just her thighs…the whole crotch of her panties was soaked!

Looking up at her stuck body; he had a feeling that Erza was enjoying this a lot more than he was…even if she wouldn't admit it just yet…

"Erza…" His smile seemed to seep into her ears. "Are you okay? Your panties are soaking wet!" He grinned. _What a naughty girl…_

"Wha?" The girl turned, her face even redder than ever. "What are you talking about, you stupid idiot? Hurry up and push me out!"

"Oh? You still want me to push you?" Natsu smirked, his fingers hooking into the sides of her panties; he gently slid them down her legs, the mighty thighs of Titania being unable to do anything to stop him from unveiling her most sacred place.

"AHHH! Natsu!" Erza screamed, her legs still trying to kick him, she couldn't help suddenly calming down as his palm cupped her mound, gently rubbing the sensitive skin. "Ah…Natsu…"

"Erza…" Natsu grinned down below her, one hand cupping her sex, the other gently kneading her bubble bum. "I know you want this as much as I do…Just tell me you want it…"

Pulling her nude lower form closer to him, he now found it easy to part her thighs, her entrance to heaven now opening before his eyes.

"Natsu…No…" The scarlet knight offered up the last of her half-hearted resistance. She truly wanted this, her body did, and so did she…way in the back of her mind, all it really needed was Natsu to push her…to take her.

"Don't worry, Erza…I'll be gentle" The dragon slayer grinned as he pulled down his shorts, exposing his firm ass to the darkness just as his long cock flopped out of its confines. The thick rod was as hard as a rock with small beads of precum leaking down the tip. He was ready…and based on just how much juice was escaping her hairless peach… so was she.

Moving his aching cock to her womanhood, Natsu heard Erza speak once more, but this time it wasn't the weak request of a girl in heat; it was a command from Titania. "Natsu!" She looked sternly back at him, back at the slope he was behind. "You should know I like it rough…"

"Right." A wide smile on his face, Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer mage of Fairy Tail, plunged his hard manhood into the tight tunnel of Erza Scarlet, both of their mouths opening wide as moans escaped them.

"Ohhhhh!" He grunted at her tightness. "Fuck, she's tight!" It felt like she was squeezing him as hard as she could, his thick member being almost helpless to resist.

"AHHH!" Erza could barely believe it! It felt like she was being ripped in two! The pleasure though! The pleasure was shooting through her ravaged pussy, begging her attacker to further assault her stuck form.

After allowing each other a minute to get used to the contact, they got going. Natsu pushing in as far as he could go, he gripped the sides of her bubble bum for support, enjoying the feel of the bouncy cheeks each time he rammed into her.

"Agh! Yes! Natsu!" Erza felt another sweet moan escape her lips each time he thrust into her, defiling her knightly body with his manhood.

Ramming his meat further into her wet core, Natsu couldn't help slapping her pale bum over and over again, listening as he heard her gasp and shudder from outside the cave.

"Ah! Yes!" Her face growing hotter, Titania didn't know how much longer she could hold out before…before…

"Natsu!" She screamed down at him. "I'm going to-AHHH!" Her words reaching him too late, her pussy clamped down around his cock, stopping his movements as she came, her body being wracked with pleasure.

That last squeeze being too much for him, Natsu came as well. "ERZA!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, pulling out of the knight, he shot his seed into the wall of the cave, unintentionally firing off his magic as well, the fire blasting another hole in the wall; just below the one Erza was stuck in.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…OOhmph!" Erza's panting was cut off as the rock below her collapsed, freeing her from the hole.

"Now that's what I call a reward…" Natsu stood up now, his cock spent, he tucked it back into his shorts, a huge smile now greeting the knight as she stood up.

"Natsu…" She said quietly, straightening her blouse while making sure her skirt covered everything.

"Yeah, Erza?" He smiled at her, not being able to help staring at her; it was simply too much knowing that his friend wasn't wearing any panties under her short skirt.

"Natsu, you are not to tell anyone about what just happened here; got it?" She told him plainly, doing her best to hide the dark blush covering her cheeks.

"Sure." The man edged closer to her. "And if I keep quite; do I get to have fun with these next?" He reached inside her blouse, gently cupping one soft boobie, squeezing and massaging the soft globe.

 _Men…Just can't quit while they're ahead…_ "Uh…huh…" Letting out a short sigh, Erza looked down as she raised a fist behind him. "No."

'WHAM!'

 **A/N: I hope you all liked it! I am not as attuned to Fairy Tail characters as DBZ ones, but I hope this came out well regardless. That bit about Lucy, wasn't bashing FYI. I love Lucy :D Please let me know what you thought of this request in a nice detailed REVIEW! And hopefully there will be more Fairy Tail fics on the way!**

 **P.S.: I would love to know how this came out and what other Fairy Tail couples I should do!**


End file.
